TT Drabbles Across the Spectrum
by Linables
Summary: As the title says, a motley bunch of Teen Titans drabbles focused on several different pairings (RobStar, BBRae, Spaqua, Flinx...). Mostly romance, some humor, bits of smut. Some are rated K, but one goes up to M - warnings in individual chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble #1 - Bouquet Toss**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: K  
RobStar, implied BBRae  
Warnings: Fluff. Wedding calibre fluff.

* * *

Robin and Starfire's wedding had from the start been planned as a marriage of not only two young lovers, but of the traditions of both of their planets as well. The food and cake were from Earth (much to everyone's relief), the decorations were from Tamaran, and little customs and traditions from both places were woven in. So during the reception, Starfire was excited to participate in the Earthly wedding tradition of throwing her bouquet.

She turned her back to the group of young women that included Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, Kole and some other female friends, and raised the bouquet up over her head. Raven had politely declined to participate in the bouquet toss, finding it "cheesy". She was sitting down near the other side of the room, immersed in conversation and only partially paying attention.

Starfire threw. The bouquet sailed towards the girls...and then past them, over the many sets of grabbing hands. Its momentum did not slow for many meters, an effect of Starfire apparently underestimating her throwing power. It sailed on, finally descending, right towards...

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping out of his chair and pointing to the bouquet. The girl in question immediately turned towards the incoming object and, as a reflex, caught it in a ball of black energy. Once deemed not a threat, she released the bouquet, which fell into her unexpecting hands.

There was a short time of silence as the wedding party took in what had just happened. Then Cyborg's booming laugh rang out through the room. He patted Beast Boy on the back with a large hand, the changeling's face taking on an amusing ruddy brownish colour as the blush painted his green skin.

"Better start saving up for the ring, Grass Stain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble #2 - "Squirt"**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: K  
Flinx  
Warnings: None really, just silliness!

* * *

"Aww, you're so short without your shoes! It's adorable!"

Jinx rolled her eyes as Kid Flash sped up to her and pulled her to him, chest flush against hers. In this position you could clearly see the many centimeters that Kid Flash had on Jinx when she was in her stocking feet.

She had only just dared to start wearing flat shoes (or no shoes) around Wally, and apparently he was quite amused by her short stature. The tall platforms were something that Jinx had taken to when she was a villianness, since she was quite convinced that short villains would get less respect. A short figure just wasn't intimidating. Well, Gizmo had been able to sometimes pull of intimidating, but he overcompensated for his height with that spider leg mech thing. And Control Freak...well, never mind, nobody took him seriously anyway.

Kid Flash kissed the top of Jinx's head, making her heart flutter although she was also a bit annoyed by how ridiculously childlike and innocent the gesture was.

"Maybe I should call you 'Squirt'. You wanted a new nickname, right?"

Another eye roll from the pink haired sorceress.

"_Please_, even Slowpoke is better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble #3**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: T  
Spaqua, implied Flinx  
Warnings: Innuendo, slash, and innuendous slash.

* * *

It was Titans East's only day off during their mission across the pond, and Speedy was taking full advantage of it. He had a basket of chips, a comfortable chair, a huge television, and the company of his friend Kid Flash, who had run over (quite literally) when Speedy invited him to hang out.

British TV, Speedy decided, was alright. Particularly this one show about a time travelling alien, although he would not easily admit that to anyone. After watching several hours of programming, the boys started channel surfing as nothing good seemed to be on. They settled on a show that seemed to center around some paramedics. They had no context for the show though, so they got quite a shock when two male characters holed up in a restroom stall together and started ravaging each other. The action came to an abrupt stop when they could not agree on quite an important factor of the upcoming act.

Speedy looked quite mortified, face turning a brilliant red as if he almost knew what his friend was going to start talking about. The only thing that could have made it worse was if Aqualad had been in the room with them. Kid Flash knew about the two boys' romantic relationship, and he supported them. But he could not resist every chance to tease the archer...all in good humour, of course.

When Kid Flash caught his breath after laughing for what must have been a few minutes straight, he turned to Speedy, who braced himself.

"Roy," he gasped, still almost giggling. "How DO you solve that problem? Who's on top when you're both guys!?"

Speedy sunk low in his chair, the redness of his face reaching critical mass. He tried to counter Kid Flash's jab with his own.

"Why, you hiding something? Should Jinx be worried?"

"No, no, dude, just curious, promise!" He raised his hands up, flat palms vertical in a peace offering. Speedy sighed and rolled his eyes, though this was concealed due to his ever-present mask.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah, it's totally bugging me now!"

"You might be disappointed. It's not like we roll dice or something, or have some sort of duel and then the winner tops. It's just whatever feels right. Usually you take turns anyway."

Kid Flash made a show of stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought, then his face cracked into a wicked grin.

"I kinda see you as a bottom. Am I right?"

Speedy glared daggers at his friend, face red as ever.

"I am right, aren't I?!"

"I said we take turns, Wally!" The mutter was barely audible.

"But you're usually on the bottom, no?"

Kid Flash's face was then quite suddenly and violently introduced to a flying throw pillow.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but I feel like Roy and Wally would definitely bro around like this, with Wally teasing Roy about his relationship with Garth. :P :sigh: Spaqua has taken over my mind lately, hehehe.

A/N 2: The show that they were watching that brought up the question is called "Sirens". I haven't seen it myself, but I have seen the famous scene where Richard Madden's (of Robb Stark fame) character hooks up with another man and they can't decide who tops. Search YouTube for it, it's worth the watch, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble #4 - Flexibility**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: T  
Flinx  
Warnings: Innuendo and ridiculousness. Oh and some fluff, I can never avoid that stuff!

* * *

"I am constantly amazed by your flexibility, darling." Kid Flash said, panting slightly as he worked to catch his breath.

Said flexibility was being displayed by the pink haired girl curled up at his left, her right side against the bed. Her right leg was parallel to Wally's, who was lying on his back, her left bent 90 degrees at the knee and hoisted up over the speedster's body. Her gymnastics skills had certainly proven to be useful in more than combat.

Jinx smirked. "And I'm constantly amazed by your endurance. Here I was afraid that Kid Flash might do _everything_ too fast."

The boy reddened at the innuendo, and resorted to tickling his girlfriend's stomach while he formulated a suitable comeback.

"Hey, I'm in it for the long haul, baby! Endurance is part of the equation." He hoped she would catch the double meaning there. To emphasize his point, Kid Flash held tighter to Jinx and smiled, still playful but completely sincere.

If Jinx's lips pressed earnestly against his within the next few seconds was of any indication, she had gotten the point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble #5 - Blue As The Summer Sky**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: K  
RobStar  
Warnings: Feels. And babies.

* * *

Robin was the textbook example of a nervous expectant father while pacing in the hospital waiting room. He'd all but carved a rut into the linoleum floor, and the water cooler had even had an unfortunate meeting with a birdarang tossed in a moment of extreme emotion. He'd been preparing for this for almost nine months, but nothing could truly make you ready for the moment it actually happened. He recalled the conversation from nearly three quarters of a year ago, when Starfire had first told him what was coming.

_"Robin," she said, slowly reaching out to grasp his upper arm to gain his attention."I must ask you something!"_

_"Sure, what is it, Star?"_

_Starfire chewed on her bottom lip for few moments, not quite meeting Robin's eyes. It took her some time to finally speak._

_"I was talking to friend Bumblebee recently and regaling her with tales of Tamaran's traditional holidays when I suddenly became quite nauseous. Upon my return from the restroom she asked me of my illness and I told her of the symptoms I had been having for some time. I had assumed it to be a case of the Earthly "flu", but she suggested something else I did not understand. She said I must be what she called "knocked up". I must know, what does she mean by this "knocked up"?"_

_By the end of Starfire's speech, Robin had managed to spit a full mouthful of coffee right at Cyborg, who was sitting opposite Robin at the kitchen table. The half-metal man was currently caught somewhere between grumbling about getting coffee in his circuits and laughing his head off at the colour of red that Robin was turning._

It took what felt to Robin like hours, but in reality was only about twenty more minutes, until the doctor came out of the delivery room to invite Robin inside. All the other Titans who had shown up to the waiting room (due to their own excitement, but also for moral support, whether or not the latter was admitted) crowded to look through the small windows that were uncovered as the jittery but elated new father was handled a tiny blue bundle.

Starfire, still bedridden, was giggling up a storm and crying happy tears one minute, then looking like she was about to pass out the next. Robin arriving into the room seemed to calm her down a bit, and she glowed as he watched with awe as a tiny hand rose from the bundle. Robin truly was in awe. Their son was beautiful, perfect.

He had an admirable amount of hair for a newborn, inky black and jutting out at different angles around his head. His skin had an orange tint which he inherited from his mother, and, as Robin found out when the boy grabbed his finger with much greater than average strength, he had also inherited his mother's Tamaranian strength.

The most striking feature, though - both parents were immediately in agreement about this - was the child's eyes. Blue as the summer sky and clear as tropical pools. They were his father's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble #6 - Fireworks**  
By Linda/Linables  
Rated: M  
BBRae  
Warnings: Sex, and a joke that I might need a slap on the wrist for.

* * *

Raven's hands traced over the flexed muscles in her lover's back, one trailing from his shoulder blade down to the small of the back, leaving faint scratches in the green skin. He growled in pleasure, not minding the scratches one bit. On the contrary, they urged him to move faster, more desperately. Raven tossed her head back against the pillow beneath it, eyes shut and a long stretch of pale neck exposed. Beast Boy leaned down, attaching his lips to the side of Raven's neck, near where it met her left collarbone. His fangs scraped against the skin, followed by an immediate flick of tongue and pressure of lips, drawing forth the kind of sensation that was somewhere between pleasure and pain but felt incredible in these moments. Had she been capable of coherent thought at the moment, Raven would have been very grateful that her leotard covered her neck - including the inevitable love bite that would decorate her skin the next day.

A few items in the room shook menacingly, encased in a black energy, but neither occupant of the bed paid them any heed. Raven's control of her powers in these situations had grown dramatically, and most of the items in Beast Boy's room were quite unbreakable anyway. He had started to make sure of that when he and Raven's relationship had gotten more serious, and she was secretly quite touched by the gesture. A small cluster of balloons that were floating in a corner of the room, left over from Beast Boy's recent birthday party, bobbed threateningly from the magic, but were unnoticed.

The changeling connected his lips with those of the half demon girl, kissing her passionately and growing ever more feverish when she reciprocated the kiss eagerly. His left hand clutched at Raven's hip, claws digging lightly into the flesh. Her legs, wrapped possessively around Beast Boy's lower half, tightened their hold as he gave a series of ragged thrusts, clearly nearing his peak. Raven gasped against his lips, almost ready to join him. His hips slammed into hers. Sweat trailed down his back. Raven's head tossed against the pillow. A moan, neither was quite sure from who.

One more thrust.

An arched back, flexed like a bow.

And...a loud series of pops emanating from the corner of the room, shockingly reminiscent of fireworks and immediately startling.

Raven, still in a post-coital fog, tried to catch her breath and wondered faintly where the sound could have come from. Beast Boy meanwhile was starting to laugh. It began with a small chuckle and worked its way up to a rolling guffaw which caused the sorceress to raise her eyebrows and glare in confusion at her lover. Still trying to recover, Beast Boy eventually had to gasp for breath and finally looked down to Raven, a wide smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Sorry, Rae. It's just...that was pretty awesome, wasn't it? I knew I kept those balloons for a reason."

Raven turned her head to see the balloons in question, all popped and lying in a heap of ribbon and rubber scraps on the floor. Beast Boy continued.

"I mean, I always knew there were fireworks between us, but literally hearing fireworks as you're finishing kinda makes a guy feel good about himself, you kn...hey!"

Raven, rolling her eyes dramatically (but not trying to hide a small grin) had levitated a pillow which then promptly connected with the back of Beast Boy's head.

* * *

A/N: So I realized that this is the second time in this little drabble collection that someone has been assaulted by a pillow. I guess that must be becoming my weapon of choice...poor Wally and Gar!


End file.
